


Gifts

by ahumblefrye



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Gift Giving, Vault Hunter, touch of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Lilith watches as Zer0 gives Maya an odd array of gifts in what she can only assume is some sort of weird fucking courting ritual.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I’ve never written this kinda stuff before but fuck it.

No one thought much of it at first. The assassin often let others borrow guns he had found no use for but letting someone keep it? Now that was something Lilith had never seen. 

Yet there she was. There was Maya with a brand new Maliwan in hand and barely knowing how to aim with it! The poor girl, fresh off the space boat and thrusted into a world so different from her previous. At least she was getting along with the other vault hunters, especially Zer0. 

Almost every other damn day he’d come into the head quarters, nod at her as he passed and snake his way up to Maya’s room. She could hear her coo and aw-“Oh Thank you Zer0. I’ll get good use out of this”-as he presented her with other weapon or maybe some ammo he had picked up. On the occasion though, it was a new pouch he had gotten on sale at the market. No matter what it was Maya would smile and flush, taking it and adding it to her stockpile she had growing in the back of her closet. The girl could open her own damn black market booth if she wanted to! 

But the gifts got increasingly more...specific. 

She’d hear gun shots suddenly and wouldn’t know if she was to grab her own and start shooting or if it was fucking Zer0. Okay yes there was a giant hole in the side of their headquarters and yes him and Maya were shooting at nothing but still! They should no better. Lilith had half a mind to kick them out the gaping hole but when she saw the way Maya smiled at Zer0, softly, with her teeth showing, she couldn’t do it. She still told them to shut the fuck up though. 

But did they? No. 

Zer0 would spend night tinkering downstairs with old gun parts. He’d clean them, polish them till they shined, then reassemble them into fully functioning Jakob’s. No one she knew truly enjoyed a Jakob’s. They had their uses but they were just okay. Maya loved them though and Zer0 knew this. He told her that he could not find any to suit Maya so he had resorted to building his own.

The hole became their little nook. A place where Lilith could find them with guns, old, new, and hand made, enjoying each other’s company. 

But then, the gifts got weirder. Lilith would stand looking over maps and strategies and surveying what needed to get done when she’d hear the knocking. She’d stand in the doorway to the meeting room and watch from down the hall as Zer0 would hand her something. It was small, dull, and not at all what he’d usually bring. After the next few times Lilith finally got fed up and went to see just what the fuck was going on. 

Rocks. They were fucking rocks. God damn it. 

“Maya...what are these?” Lilith held one of the bigger ones in her hands. It’s rough. The edges are sharp but others are rounded and there’s chips all in the surface. 

“Rocks that Zer0 has given me. They are in the shapes of hearts, though not very accurate ones. Still, I enjoy them.” 

She looks at them with a tenderness in her eyes. Lilith was...surprised. Out of all people she didn’t expect the nameless assassin and goddess siren to be soft on each other. But, in retro spect, it was sweet.

The gifts kept coming. Rocks, ammo, guns, sometimes even the heads of Hyperion bots, but Lilith never asked about those. Instead she just let them continue...whatever the fuck they were doing. Courting? Flirting? Fucking? She didn’t know but, they seemed happy, so she stopped questioning.


End file.
